legion_of_stupid_thingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Yvonne Von-Twizzlet Potato
Mrs. Potato Yvonne Potato (middle name: Von-Twizzlet) is a tutor at Utopial Institute, situated in the city of Utopia. To her, nothing is out of bounds and with her can-do will-do attitude, she often throws herself into situations without any inhibitions. She is of the same race as Itami, from the planet Moo. Appearance: With her eyes always closed, it's a wonder Mrs. Potato can see anything at all. In the main cast's first year, she was stick thin, but from their second year at Utopial Institute onwards, Mrs. Potato adopted a portly persona, with a stout body and pudgy, rosy cheeks (both kinds of cheeks). She often wears a simple sweater/jumper to fit her round body and large boobs, as well as a knee-lengthy skirt and a small rucksack. Her blonde hair is styled in a ridiculous spiral perm on either side. Personality: Mrs. Potato has sex on the mind nigh constantly. When teaching, she'll often use sexual examples or comparisons to get her point across. In the student's first day, in first year, she even used a vibrator in class. With her low inhibitions, she will often come onto students without second thought. Whilst seen as a joke by her students, it is rumoured she's one of the strongest teachers in the school. Like Itami, and the rest of her race, she has a tendency to be a bit wild and finds the joy in everything. Powers: Mrs. Potato has the ability to multiply things. Whilst initially unimpressive, her great strength has been rumoured to come from her multiplying her muscle mass tenfold. She's also used this to multiply Unobyiffium, food, her own portly body and even feelings. Part the reason in why she has so many fans is due to her multiplying orgasmic feelings during sex. History: She was once thin and concerned constantly about her weight, until one day she decided people like a bit of chub, expanding her body mass with her ability. Before her time teaching at Utopial Institute, Yvonne Potato was a rising saxophonist in a band called the Mashed Potatoes. When rock took over as more popular than jazz, her fans floundered and her career was over, causing her to quit the music industry and seek teaching music, instead. Before leaving, it was discovered many members of the rock industry suddenly found themselves obese and unable to continue, suddenly. After several years of teaching music at Bach's Academy, and several years of coming onto other students, male and female alike, Mrs. Potato was forced to leave by the head tutor after complaints from the boarding school's parents. However, due to her teaching career, she was head-hunted for Utopial Institute. The head tutor, aware that Mrs. Potato was behind the fattening of the rock industry, highered her. Steve, and many other students, have often found themselves latched onto by Mrs. Potato. She tormented Steve constantly in his first year, and continuously put Steve in detention so she could spend more time coming onto him. This has evidently left Steve scarred. Trivia: - Mrs. Potato is from the planet "Moo", along with Itami, although she doesn't like to admit or show her cat ears and tail. - It is rumoured Mrs. Potato is physically the strongest in the entire school. - Mrs. Potato always carries a vibrator in her backpack.